nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
One of the more ancient species in the World, they are mostly the stuff of myths and legends. It is long believed that Tepes was the originator of species now known as vampires, though IMMORTALS and DEAD IMMORTALS both share the same vampiric tendencies. Description Vampires are as varied as humans, and often adopt certain clothing depending on the area. They always wear high class clothes whenever they can. In Arcadia they almost always wear formal, but out of date, attire. Sabbatholm is more of a grungy feel, similar to Punk styles. Ancient Vampires have more tall and gaunt look. They are usually domineering in appearance and personality. They show a little age. Instead of young and beautiful, they seem to be more graceful and majestic. Often, they speak archaically, but understandably. They always claim to be from a little known province in... Which is usually entirely truthful. Younger vampires are usually fast and intense, rather than fully domineering. They usually stay for a very long while at the age in which they were changed. Often, they wear the latest fashions. They are usually found in hip clubs and parties. They also speak in the slang of the area of their youth, rather than something cultured. They move around a lot, until they find the area that will be their lair. They feed by seducing their targets with the intent of bending them to their will. They can feed without seduction, but they cannot create anything beyond a Servant or Slave. Vampires near universally prey on those of the opposite gender. They make exceptions only to create new vampires. They are functionally Immortal. Hierarchy Vampires are divided into hierarchies based on their age. #Progenitor - The original or first generation vampires, said to have been turned by Tepes. #Direct Descendant - Those directly descended from Progenitors #Elder - Members of the Elder Council #Blood Lord #Night Lord #Ghoul Lord #Vampire #Blood Servant Powers All Vampires have fangs. These are retractable and secret a certain virus to which all vampires are immune. Because of a pseudo-symbiosis with the virus, they can control the doses. They have about three main levels of control: The Vampire, The Servant and the Slave. The Vampire is the creation of another vampire. They have free will, but a very dominant master will keep a certain amount of control. Servants are further divided to 'Wife' (or 'Husband') and butler. They have a certain amount of free will, but usually to the benefit of their master. Slaves are entirely under the control of the vampire who first infected them. They also have very intuitive control over Mana. They can use this to warp themselves and even turn invisible if there are shadows about. This is how they control the virus as well. It is also thought their controlling personalities are a passive result of this power. See Also Notes *A compendium of all the vampire traits that Xewleer knows. *IMMORTALS are considered the "original" vampire species. Category:Species Category:Immortal